prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 2, 2019 NXT results
The October 2, 2019 Edition of NXT was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 2, 2019. This was the first episode that aired live on the USA Network. Summary Adam Cole’s precious NXT Championship remains safe around his waist, but he had the spotlight stolen from him by another former champion Wednesday. Following Cole's successful title defense against Matt Riddle, former NXT Champion Finn Bálor arrived on the scene and immediately made his intentions clear with only a few words: "As of now, Finn Bálor is NXT." An exhausted Cole looked absolutely stunned after a grueling match with Riddle, especially given his far less than peak condition. The leader of The Undisputed ERA fought through a broken right wrist thanks to a Fujiwara Armbar at the hands of Riddle last week. Riddle showed off his superior grappling skills early on, taking The Panama City Playboy down repeatedly and seemingly overwhelming the champion. However, Cole proved he was game with comparably astute skills. The opponents showed they had each other's repertoires well scouted, trading a multitude of reversals, highlighted by Riddle's into a fisherman's buster and Cole's into a mid-air backstabber. Full Sail Live almost came unglued after a series that saw Riddle hit a Bro to Sleep, powerbomb, devastating knee strike and a floating bro. The Original Bro even locked Cole into both the Bromission and Fujiwara Armbar, from which Cole managed to squirm free before hitting an elbow out of nowhere. That cleared the way for The Last Shot and a pinfall for Cole. Roderick Strong fulfilled The Undisputed ERA’s golden prophecy two weeks ago, capturing the NXT North American Championship in a hard-fought — and controversial — victory over Velveteen Dream. Velveteen Dream arrived at Full Sail in his usual extravagant fashion, with his signature purple couch and eight women accompanying him, to let Strong know he wasn't finished. Making his appearance about more than just pomp and circumstance, His Purple Highness said he is focused on getting a rematch with Strong and when he does, the North American Title will be his once again. Io Shirai sought retribution for what she saw as Mia Yim costing her an opportunity at the NXT Women’s Championship, and she achieved it. Two weeks removed from a Fatal-4-Way No. 1 Contender’s Match that saw Yim disrupt Shirai when she was seemingly moments away from victory, the two tangled in singles competition. Shirai seized the early advantage but also demonstrated some overconfidence that gave Yim an opening to get back into the match. Yim had Shirai on the ropes with explosive offense, including a devastating series of kicks that momentarily stunned the evil Genius of the Sky. Narrowly, Shirai evaded a pinfall attempt that followed a Code Blue by Yim, and later recovered to hit her patented moonsault en route to victory. Not only did Shirai achieve a measure of revenge, but she staked her claim in the pecking order in the NXT Women’s Division, where surely her sights remain on another title opportunity. Shane Thorne’s never-ending quest for adulation hit a detour, at least for this week. Thorne interrupted Johnny Gargano’s address to the NXT Universe three weeks ago, and much like that encounter, Gargano got the better of Thorne on Wednesday. In his first NXT TV action since NXT TakeOver: Toronto, Gargano hardly missed a beat. Though Thorne withstood many of Gargano's best shots — including a high-impact slingshot spear — and responded with some of his own, Johnny Wrestling proved to be too much to overcome. Gargano secured the win following a superkick that was right on the mark. Shayna Baszler isn't surrendering her mantle as the longest currently reigning champ anytime soon if she has anything to say about it Baszler closed the deal on another successful NXT Women’s Title defense, this time overcoming the plucky Candice LeRae, who was more than ready for her big chance. LeRae rattled The Queen of Spades in the early going, knocking her silly with a thunderous enziguri and a springboard plancha. Baszler found her way back into the match with the same viciousness that has made her such a dominant champion, stomping LeRae's left elbow against the steel steps. Tenacious C fought back with a DDT that spiked Baszler's head into the apron, followed by three tope suicidas that left Baszler dazed. But when she tried to finish off the champion with a springboard moonsault, The Submission Magician slipped out of the way and locked LeRae into the Kirifuda Clutch. LeRae struggled to get free to no avail and was left with no choice but to eventually tap out. The NXT Women’s Division is brimming with worthy challengers, but none so far have shown the mettle needed to dethrone Baszler. With her reign closing in on a year, who will step up next to try to stop her? Another match brought yet another victory for Pete Dunne, but it may have also brought a new adversary. Dunne took on Danny Burch in a battle of smash-mouth British styles, ultimately overcoming Burch after hitting The Bitter End. But The BruiserWeight didn’t have long to celebrate. The lights went dark at Full Sail and when they came back on Damian Priest emerged from beneath the squared circle. The Archer of Infamy floored Dunne with a vicious forearm, then put an exclamation mark on his ambush by hitting The Reckoning. Since arriving on the scene, Priest has run through his opponents with relative ease, but surely he’s awoken a new level of competition by attacking Dunne — a man who’s never been one to turn down a fight. The Undisputed ERA's golden prophecy remains intact after Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly defeated The Street Profits — but for how much longer with returning challengers circling the group's leader? In the moment after Fish and O'Reilly's NXT Tag Team Championship defense, Adam Cole made his way to the stage, fresh off a defense of his own earlier in the night against Matt Riddle. However, it wasn't long before The Panama City Playboy was joined by a foreboding guest. Tommaso Ciampa appeared on NXT TV for the first time since undergoing a spinal fusion surgery in March for a neck injury — an injury which forced Ciampa to surrender the same title now held by Cole. The Blackheart walked a deliberate circle around Cole, his eyes locked on to the title he so affectionately refers to as "Goldie." No words were needed to communicate that Ciampa is fixated on reclaiming his dear championship from Cole — who was confronted earlier in the night by another potential challenger in Finn Bálor. Moments earlier, The Street Profits brought all of the smoke, but it wasn’t quite enough for them to regain the NXT Tag Team Championship, due in large part to Roderick Strong. After electrifying the NXT Universe with an entrance emceed by Grammy-nominated rapper, Wale, The Sultans of Swag went hold for hold with the championship duo of O’Reilly and Fish, forging another storied chapter in what has developed into a fiercely competitive rivalry. The Undisputed ERA played a keep-away game that left Montez Ford in dire straits and far away from Angelo Dawkins for much of the contest. Finally evading both adversaries, Ford's late tag saw Dawkins rock the ring with a fiery offensive flurry. The match devolved into sheer chaos minutes later, and The Undisputed ERA took advantage. Strong appeared at ringside just in time to trip Ford up as he was perched atop the ropes and ready to perhaps finish the bout. That left Ford a sitting duck for the champions to hit Total Elimination and wrap up the win. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Dexter Lumis defeated Isaiah Scott *Dark Match: Julio Rivera & Daniela Roma defeated Rinku Singh & Saurav Gurjar *Adam Cole © defeated Matt Riddle to retain the NXT Championship (13:50) *Io Shirai defeated Mia Yim (14:45) *Johnny Gargano defeated Shane Thorne (9:00) *Shayna Baszler © defeated Candice LeRae to retain the NXT Women's Championship (14:50) *Pete Dunne defeated Danny Burch (7:15) *The Undisputed ERA (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) © defeated Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (20:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Adam Cole v Matt Riddle 10-2-19 NXT 1.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 2.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 3.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 4.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 5.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 6.jpg Velveteen Dream addresses Roderick Strong 10-2-19 NXT 7.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 8.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 9.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 10.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 11.jpg Io Shirai v Mia Yim 10-2-19 NXT 12.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 13.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 14.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 15.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 16.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 17.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 18.jpg Johnny Gargano v Shane Thorne 10-2-19 NXT 19.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 20.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 21.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 22.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 23.jpg Shayna Baszler v Candice LeRae 10-2-19 NXT 24.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 25.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 26.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 27.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 28.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 29.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 30.jpg Pete Dunne v Danny Burch 10-2-19 NXT 31.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 32.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 33.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 34.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 35.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 36.jpg The Undisputed ERA v The Street Profits 10-2-19 NXT 37.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 38.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 39.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 40.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 41.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 42.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 43.jpg 10-2-19 NXT 44.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #372 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #372 at WWE.com * NXT #372 Pre-show on WWE Network * NXT #372 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events